1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor controller applied to a positioning device for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or a machine tool, or to an industrial robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-20949, an open loop frequency response characteristic of a machine not containing a characteristic of a control part is measured, a resonant frequency and attenuation detected on the basis of the measurement result are estimated, and an output filter is adjusted on the basis of the estimated value.
Also, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-275588, a closed loop frequency characteristic is predicted on the basis of a measured open loop characteristic of a machine and a control part model of a control part to be used, and a control parameter is adjusted on the basis of the prediction result.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-221404, an open loop frequency characteristic of a machine containing an output filter is measured, and a control parameter is adjusted while the effect of the output filter is checked.